Throlo Sh’shirros
Throlo Sh'shirros is the Chief Medical Officer aboard the USS Sally Ride. She is portrayed by Amy Dallen. Biography Before joining Starfleet, Throlo went to medical school on Andor. However, after graduating, she found herself with a considerable amount of student loan debt. To pay off her loans, she entered indentured servitude with an Andorian mining company. Working under Dr. Vreeza, she was responsible for repairing the workers of the Andor 706 mine. Conditions in Andor 706 were abysmal: the doctors had no medicine and no painkillers to use. Thus, any injuries that couldn't be fixed with bone setting or splinting were amputated. Desperate to get out of such a hopeless situation, Dr. Sh'shirros was determined to join up with Starfleet. Or as Throlo put it: "I want to see the stars, not just look up at them." Dr. Vreeza was more cynical about it, claiming that medicine is just as hard a life in Starfleet as it was on Andor 706. While attempting to stabilize a Borg nanite-infected ToloS, the Borg drone attached its nanotubes to her side and Dr. Sh'shirros became infected as well. Throlo and ToloS were immediately beamed to the Sally Ride's Sickbay, but to the surprise of the EMH and Nurse Matazi, the Borg nanites were successfully rejected by Throlo's body (as her skin turned a light green color). She woke up as if from a light nap. Epilogue Throlo continued on with Starfleet, rising to the rank of Captain. She married Lassie LeClerc, Junil Rue & ToloS, and they raised several children together (with at least one of them named "M'Tazi"). She is currently chief medical officer aboard the recommissioned USS Sally Ride. Crew Logs Chief Medical Officer’s log, Stardate 48834.3 ]This will be the final entry in the Medical file of Lt. Commander Lind Xadas, who served with distinction as our Chief Engineer. His final mission was one of mercy: the Sally Ride, on its way to an ecological survey in the Akahrik System and using an indirect route to avoid areas of high Orion Raider activity, diverted to answer an apparent distress call from the Jytonus Nebula. On arrival, we encountered a temporal anomaly, and found ourselves, for lack of a better way to describe it, repeatedly propelled forward in time in short bursts. This means I can’t account for all of our actions, or how exactly we were captured by the Orion Raiders who had apparently lain this trap, but it was clear that we were experiencing it simultaneously and, if the injuries apparently sustained by Commander Rue during our capture are any indication, the other members of the senior staff conducted themselves with their characteristic excellence throughout. The leader of the raiders was a Captain Malgog, and while we were able to procure from him a dermal regenerator, with which I was able to treat Commander Rue’s wounds, we were trapped in a holding cell and I found myself unable to intervene to prevent Captain Malgog’s execution of Lt. Cmdr. Xadas. He hoped to intimidate our Captain; he was unsuccessful. Our subsequent escape is a testament to the skill and tenacity of our crew, but it is with great regret that I record the loss of Chief Engineer Xadas, a fine officer and valued friend to all of us. Addendum, Personal log, Dr. Throlo Sh’shirros This wasn’t my first funeral, and it won’t be my last, but it had been a long time since I lost one like this, to a predator like Captain Malgog, and it doesn’t get any easier. Young Ensign Sage has taken it hard, and I’d be surprised if Commander Rue isn’t taking it personally, though as usual, our First Officer hasn’t opened up to me. I’ll be looking out for them all, though, whether they like it or not. Starfleet Personnel File Behind the scenes * Andorian weddings require at least four spouses, which has led to the assumption that Andorians are polygamous. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Andorian